pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team:SoO - Balanced Hero
This balanced team can be used to defeat Shards of Orr and Fendi Nin without too much trouble. The build makes heavy use of a variety of Holy Damage skills to defeat the numerous undead foes in the dungeon, as well as interrupts and a few powerful spike skills. / W/Mo Hundred Blades prof=W/Mo name="Shards Warrior" hea=3 str=9+1 swo=12+1+3 tac=9+1BladesStrikeArteryGashThrustPainUp!"Life/build Equipment * Armor: any max armor * Weapons: Zealous Sword and Strength or Tactics Shield Usage Keep Hundred Blades up as much as possible. Use Endure Pain to resist mob damage while tanking. Use Shields Up! against Skeleton Archers. / D/A Holy Dervish prof=D/A name="Shards Dervish" sha=6 scy=11+1+3 earthp=11+1 mys=6+1of Balthazarof Thornsof Sanctityof Holy FlameImpuritiesVictoryRegenerationCharge/build Equipment * Armor: any max armor * Weapons: Zealous scythe of Enchanting Usage Cast Avatar of Balthazar before rushing each mob with Death's Charge. Tank the mob, and keep heals active to resist damage. / N/Mo Spiker prof=N/Mo name="Shards Necro" blo=10+1 sou=8+1 cur=12+1+3SpiritSufferingAtrophyDefensesthe Bloodof DeldrimorInverterLife/build Equipment * Armor: any max armor * Weapons: 20 HSR Curses Wand and 20/20 HSR/HCT Curses Focus Usage Cast Awaken the Blood before attacking the mob. Hit primary mob target with Suffering. Hit bosses and AoE damage dealers with Atrophy, Defile Defenses, and Pain Inverter. Rush mobs as necessary and cast LoD when near as many enemies as possible. / Rt/Any SoS Chan/Res Ritualist prof=Rt/any name="Shards Ritualist" res=12+1 cha=12+1+3 spa=3+1LifeRecuperationRejuvenationof WardingRageWeaponof Spiritsof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor: any max armor * Weapons: 20 HSR Channeling Wand and 20/20 HSR/HCT Channeling Focus Usage Cast Life before attacking mobs. Lay down SoS as soon as attack begins. Keep Splinter Weapon and Ancestor's Rage on tanks. / Me/Mo Panic Mesmer prof=Me/Mo name="Shards Mesmer" fas=12+1 dom=12+1+3 hea=3PanicMistrustSpikeof DisruptionShameGuiltBackfireLife/build Equipment * Armor: any max armor * Weapons: 20 HSR Domination Wand and 20/20 HSR/HCT Domination Focus Usage Keep Panic active on centers of mobs. Interrupt AoE casters as much as possible. / Mo/Any SoJ Smite Monk prof=Mo/? name="Shards Smite Monk" hea=3 smi=12+1+3 div=12+1of JudgmentBanishSignetBoonHexConditionPartyLife/build Equipment * Armor: any max armor * Weapons: 20 HSR Smiting Wand and 20/20 HSR/HCT Smiting Focus Usage Target the center of a mob and cast SoJ. Use smite skills to do AoE holy damage to mobs. / Mo/Me Heal Monk prof=Mo/Me name="Shards Heal Monk" ins=3 hea=12+1+3 div=12+1BoonPartyWhisperSeedBreezeKissof HealingLife/build Equipment * Armor: any max armor * Weapons: 20 HSR Healing Wand and 20/20 HSR/HCT Healing Focus Usage Keep Healer's Boon up. Heal party members as necessary. / Mo/Me Prot Monk prof=Mo/Me name="Shards Prot Monk" hea=3 pro=12+1+3 div=12+1AuraSpiritof FortuneAegisBenedictionExtinguishEater SignetRebirth/build Equipment * Armor: any max armor * Weapons: 20 HSR Protection Wand and 20/20 HSR/HCT Protection Focus Usage Keep Enchantments active on tanks, and use ZB, Extinguish, and Hex Eater Signet to remove conditions, hexes, and deliver healing as necessary. Variants * Optionally, any of the resurrection skills may be replaced with any other resurrection skills. Most/all characters should bring a resurrection skill, as your party members are likely to die at least once while progressing through this dungeon. * Alternatively, the Warrior can switch to Dervish secondary, and take Heart of Holy Flame instead of the resurrection skill. Cast Heart of Holy Flame before rushing the mob in order to convert physical damage to holy damage. Notes * Be very careful not to aggro more than one mob at a time, if at all possible. Fighting multiple mobs in this dungeon is a prescription for high DP. * When confronting Fendi Nin, it is wise to limit or prevent use of as many enchantments as possible, to prevent the team from taking severe damage spikes from Desecrate Enchantments. * Try to keep the team a bit spread out while fighting Fendi. * It helps to pull Fendi half way across the bridge, and attack him from there. * In the case of the build above, the player was the Necromancer, and the others were all Heroes. If taking an all hero team, such as this one, swap a few of the skills in whichever character type the player is using for Light of Deldrimor and Pain Inverter. These two skills are invaluable thoughout the dungeon, and Pain Inverter is useful specifically when defeating Fendi Nin and Cursed Brigands. * This would probably also work even better as a team with all human-controlled characters, but is untested in that regard, and was designed to help finish this dungeon with only heroes. * This build has been tested with the player playing as Ritualist, as Warrior, and as Necromancer, and was found to be equally effective in all three cases. * This dungeon is still fairly difficult with this build, and the player can expect one to four party wipes when fighting Fendi, as well as some deaths and/or party wipes while fighting large mobs with lots of Wizards on the way down. Due to the high number of enemies and mobs in this dungeon, recovery from DP will be rapid in most cases. Each time the build was used, when approaching Fendi for the first time, all characters had a 10% bonus.